A path computation element (PCE) is an entity, often used within an Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) environment, that is capable of computing a suitable network path for transmitting data between a source and destination by applying computational constraints. Routers in a label-switched network each typically have an internal clock, which may experience drift over time. Routers with clocks out of synchronization may present various issues with control plane functioning. Conventional PCE architectures do not consider synchronization between routers while computing label-switched paths (LSPs). Such LSPs are prone to provide incorrect and often misleading ping statistics and may be more vulnerable from sudden outages leading to disruption of MPLS traffic engineering (TE) services.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for computing label-switched data communication paths to address synchronization and to validating label-switched data communication paths.